


Were you crying??

by nautilus_8532



Series: Duskwood One shots [3]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Summary: A ficlet inspired by this prompt:"Your eyes are red - were you crying?"
Relationships: Richy / MC
Series: Duskwood One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092431
Kudos: 7





	Were you crying??

It was early in the afternoon when Jessy found Richy at the garage, returning all his tools to their proper places. His work finished early today and like Jessy, he decided to take the afternoon off.

“Hey, Richy. Liv just called - she asked if you can take a look at her car? She’s coming over now.” Jessy said, clutching her bag on her shoulders.

Richy stopped what he was doing and turned at Jessy’s direction. “You didn’t tell her I have the afternoon off?”

“I did, but she sounded like it’s urgent, so I told her to come over. You can do this alone, right? I’m afraid I can’t cancel on Cleo. She’ll knock the living lights out of me if I don’t show up at the soft opening of her new shop.” Jessy said as she turned around to leave.

Richy’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Although in retrospect, he’d rather entertain Liv at the shop than be reprimanded by Cleo for not showing up at the soft opening of her new bakery if she ever knew he had the afternoon off. Social interactions make him jittery. 

“Alright then. Send my regards to Cleo. And tell her I miss her pyramid cake!”

“Yeah, will do!” Jessy said as she walked towards the gate and into Cleo’s bakery.

After a while, Liv honked her horn as she reached the garage. Richy put a hand on one hip as he observed her car, trying to find out what’s wrong with it as she parked.

Liv got out of the car in her usual getup, jeans, a v-neck shirt and hooded anorak jacket. What’s new is that she’s wearing sunglasses. She doesn’t usually do it.

Richy raised an eyebrow as she approached him. Liv cut him off before he could even say a thing. “I’m not happy about this, either. Jessy told me you should be taking the afternoon off, but I can’t put it off any longer.”

Richy smirked in response. “All I wanted to say is that the sun must be shining brightly outside. I’ve never seen you wear sunglasses before.” He knows there’s more to it than the glaring sunshine, and he will find out why.

“Oh. You mean this? Uhm, yeah it is.” Liv said, sounding a bit distracted. She opened the car door and waved for him to follow. “I think my turn signal indicators are out of whack. They do not respond to the correct command and it’s starting to confuse me. I don’t understand how it happened.”

Richy checked the controls for the lights and the wiper and true enough, the lever for both the turn signals and windshield wiper switch are not working properly. Richy nodded his head as he got out of the car, followed by Liv.

As Liv shut the door, she was surprised to find herself trapped between Richy and the car, both of his palms flat on the car roof. He then took the sunglasses off her face, Liv turning away from him, keeping her eyes closed.

“Richy, give it back!” She said, her eyes still closed.

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Olivia, you will open your eyes right now or I’ll make you.” Richy warned, his voice lower than usual.

“No I will not, Richard.” Liv retorted, saying his full name in spite.

Liv could feel his breath against her cheek before he continued and planted a kiss on it, making her open her eyes out of shock.

“Richy!” she exclaimed, looking directly into his eyes.

“Your eyes are red - were you crying?” 

“No, I wasn’t. It wasn’t -” she mumbled as she sniffed, betraying her last sentence.

“You can use words, Liv. I don’t bite.”

Liv sighed before she responded. “It really isn’t a big deal.” Richy raised an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes before continuing. “It was my sister. I was supposed to bring the car to your shop earlier today because I need it fixed before the day ends but I forgot because we were watching this show on TV and it was funny and light, then at the thirteenth episode, the male lead died. It was so heartbreaking we were both crying our eyes out. I’ve never cried so hard in my life I feel like taking out my heavy heart out of my chest.”

Richy’s booming laugh filled the garage, his head rolling back as he continued laughing. Liv glared at him, punching his shoulder and pushing it out of the way. Richy took her hand instead and led her to his car.

“Where are we going? What about my car?” Liv asked as she entered the car, Richy following on the driver’s side.

“You watch too much television, Liv. You need to get some fresh air.” He said, his lips curling into a smirk as he tried not to laugh at her again. He started the engine and they drove out of the garage, Richy shutting down the automatic garage door with a remote.

“I’d like to see you watch that show and not cry.” Liv said as she looked out the window, sulking.

“I’m not laughing at you because you cried over a television show. I’m laughing because you tried so hard to hide it from me, it’s too amusing.”

“Well I’m glad I have given you some amusement.” she said mockingly.

Richy glanced at her, pinching her cheeks affectionately. “Alright, I’ll watch it with you. But for now, we’re going on a date, so stop sulking.”

“You still haven’t told me where you’re taking me.” Liv said, a small smile forming on her lips.

“There’s a new restaurant up there by Blackwater Lake, and I’ve always wanted to try it with you.” Richy said, knowing that Liv is a foodie.

Liv glared at him but without real vehemence. “You certainly know how to impress a girl.” She said, finally smiling.

“I don’t aim to impress any girl, Liv. Only you.” Richy said as they drove off into the lake.


End file.
